Let it behind you
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Stranded on earth Drift tries to flee from his past. But his past catches up with him always and everywhere...until he meets two humans...(One-Shot, SPOILER ALERT!)


**_First things first:_**  
**_I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTER DRIFT! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO IDW AND HASBRO!_**

_So this story was a request :D_  
_I really, really hope it is okay._

_Ugh i am so sorry, but this One-Shot become darker than i thought ^^;._

_Warnings in here: __**SPOILERS**__! (for "More than meets the eye" and "Drift"), Angst, scary moments, tickling and cute stuff :3_

_Again i am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

_I wish all of you a wonderful start into 2014._

_Please enjoy it :)_

* * *

_**Let it behind you**_

Earth!

How long has he hadn't seen this planet?

It had an eternity to be.

And here he was now: Alone, wounded, desperate…

The life as an outsider was not easy, especially for him.

It wasn't his first time that he felt so lonely, no.

A long time ago he landed on this planet as well.

A long time ago everything changed in his life…to the best he could say.

A long time ago he left the Decepticons behind him and the Circle of Light took good care of him and they had given him a reason for which it is worth fighting for.

After that he had become an Autobot and later a member of the Lost Light and Rodimus Prime's Third in Command. Everything was perfect, but then something terrible happened on board of the Autobot ship and he was banished from the Autobots.

And now he was here, on earth.

He had lost everything that was worth fighting for…

A painful moan rose above the evening sky, heavy footsteps shook the ground and a huge shadow fell over the ground.

Drift grumbled something to himself as he sat down in the shadows of a giant rock.

Here he would be safe…

He grumbled again and he pressed his servo against the wound on his left arm.

He had met some Decepticons during his trip and before he could've killed them, they had hurt him. The wound was not dangerous, but it still hurt like hell. He tried to ignore the pain as good as he could and he lay down.

The long journey had taken him a lot of strength and all he wanted now was a bit of sleep. Tomorrow the world would look different again ... so he hoped…

He spent the night restless.

Plagued by nightmares, he rolled back and forth, quietly muttering words to himself.

In his dreams he lived his entire past again.

He could see Megatron, who made a Decepticon warrior out of him, named him Deadlock.

He could see his old friend Gasket and seconds later he had to watch helplessly how he was murdered in front of his optics.

He could see his old mentor and good friend Wing, who had brought him back to the path of good. In the next moment he had to watch how Wing was killed by Braid, leader of the Slavers and in the background he could see and hear Lockdown laughing evilly.

The scene changed again and in the next moment he was back on the lost light, Overlord right in front of him, with this devilish grin of his. Around him the death bodies of all of his friends.

"Yeah, that is right. Look at it! Look what you've done Deadlock. This is all your fault…" he could hear Overlord's voice in the inside of his head and it made him whimper in his sleep.

The scene changed again and he now stood right in front of the entire crew of the lost light.

All of them glared at him and it made him shiver and back away.

"Betrayer!" they called him.

"You are not one of us!" it came from Skids.

"You were never one of us!" Ultra Magnus spoke.

"I am so disappointed in you kid," it came from Ratchet, his optics filled with grief.

"Get out! And never come back again…Decepticon!" Rodimus hissed at him and in the next moment he fell into the darkness…

"NO!"

Drift woke up with a loud scream.

Tears were rolling out of his optics and his whole body was shaking with fear and shock.

His Spark was pounding so hard against his chest that it started to hurt him.

He tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't. Deep inside of him he knew all of his nightmares were true…

More tears rolled out of his optics and he wasn't hiding them anymore.

From whom he should hide them?

He was all alone here…

A noise that came from behind him showed him that he was wrong.

All of his systems prepared for battle and he drew his swords, preparing for a fight.

"Who is there?!"

He got no answer for his question.

"Show yourself or I will kill you right here and right now!" the Cybertronian hissed.

"Please…Don't…Don't hurt us…"

Drift raised a brow at the quite voice he had heard and which was coming from behind a rock.

"Who are you?"

The former Decepticon tensed when he could hear soft footsteps coming in his direction and he went into a fighting position.

A large shadow fell over the ground, grew bigger and bigger and Drift tensed more and his servos began to shake with the power he had wrapped his fingers around his swords.

But to his big surprise, the huge shadow just belonged to a little human who walked around the rock and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me. I mean you no harm…" the small girl whispered and Drift could see how her body was shaking with fear.

He sighed in relief and put his swords back and sat back onto the ground.

"Just a human…" he mumbled to himself and he ran his servos through his face.

"Just a human? My name is Lisa! Don't be so rude!"

The Mech grumbled and glared at her.

"Watch your words little one!" he hissed and then he turned around, trying to ignore the human. "And leave me alone…" he added with a soft sigh.

The brown-haired girl looked at the bot with curiosity now and she dared to walk closer to him.

"You're one of them…am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking there…"

"Oh I am sure you know what I am talking about! Me and my brother have seen your kind before on our planet."

Drift turned around to face the human.

"So? If you know me so well then leave me alone now. You know what I am capable of!" Drift growled and he turned his back on the human again and tried to ignore her as good as he good. He wrapped his arms around his knees and placed his chin on his arms.

"You are not like those machines me and my brother have seen a long time ago."

"Machines? Now you're insulting me! I am not a machine! I am a Cybertronian."

"Where's the difference?"

"Can a machine feel pain? Can a machine feel lonely?"

The red and white mech closed his optics and a small tear rolled down his cheek during his words.

He flinched when he felt something touching his left leg and he opened his optics again.

He twitched slightly when he could see another human. He was small, smaller than the first human and it looked like it was a boy.

"Max! There you are!" Lisa sighed with relief and she run over to her brother and hugged him tightly.

Drift watched them silently and he could feel a sting inside of his spark as he watched them.

They weren't alone like he was. They had each other and he was sure they had a family who cared about them as well.

"What is that in your eye? Is that…a tear?"

Drift flinched at the sudden words and quickly he ran his servos over his optics to wipe away the tear.

"Why are you crying?" the young boy asked him.

"Don't be ridiculous you two. I am not crying…"

"Of course you aren't! And what happened to your arm?"

"This is none of your business and now leave me alone…"

The young girl sighed.

"Fine. Max, come on. Let's go home…Max? Where are you?"

Drift flinched again when something touched the fingers of his right hand and he looked down to find the small boy who looked at him with curiosity.

"Why are you sad?"

"What?! I am not sad! Go away!"

The ex Decepticon shoved the small human away.

The young boy fell onto his butt and in a matter of seconds a small sob escaped his lips and he started to cry. Again Drift felt a sting inside his spark when he looked at the sobbing, little human and he sighed and leaned down to him. He stroked his back gently with his forefinger.

"Shhh, don't cry. I am sorry little one. I didn't mean to scare or even hurt you."

Much to Drift's surprise the human laughed at him and in a matter of seconds small arms wrapped around his face.

"H-hey! What's he doing?" The Ex Decepticon asked, making the girl next to him laugh.

"He gives you a hug. That's what he's doing."

"A…a hug? But…why?"

"He doesn't want that you're sad, that's why," Lisa said with a smile on her face as she watched her little brother who was laughing now.

Drift's lips turned into a soft smile and a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Thank you little one."

Max only laughed more and started to climb onto Drifts helm.

The Mech laughed silently.

"Okay little one, enough with the hugging. Get off of my face…ouch! Hey, careful. I am quiet the sensitive type."

Lisa laughed at this and Drift grumbled.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know. It just a lot fun to watch you two."

"Ohhh don't you think I would enjoy this."

"Of course you don't enjoy yourself right now…"

Drift just rolled his optics and tried to grab the human.

"Okay little guy, enough. Come down here and…ACK! Hey, don't pull on my wires!"

Lisa couldn't help but laugh.

"S-Stop laughing! This isn't…ARGH!..funny!"

"Well I think it is funny and I think Max found it funny as well," the young girl said and she crossed her arms before her chest and kept watching them both with an amused grin on her face.

"H-Hey, come on. Stop that…NOW!"

Drift couldn't help but giggle when the small boy reached his neck.

His small hands and feet were enough to drive the mech insane, but he tried to hold it back as good as he could. But the more he fought it, the more it tickled and after some moments he couldn't help but laugh when the small human found a weak spot right behind one of his earfins.

"NOW you're enjoying yourself, right?" Lisa laughed.

"No! I-I am not!"

Another squeal and more giggling came out of Drift's vocals and he tried desperately to grab the human who was now on his back, but he was too fast for the mighty warrior and he could just lay there and endure it as good as he could.

That was so embarrassing.

He, once known as one of the most fearful Decepticons on Cybertron, defeated by a tiny human, tickling him into hysterics.

"What's the matter?" Lisa asked as she walked over to the laughing bot.

"H-how does it look like?"

"Like a lot of fun?"

"Not for me…N-NO! Not there! C-come on, stop thahahat! P-please…make him stop!"

"It's amazing. You are so big and you could just step on us to kill us and now you're defeated by a six years old boy."

"Whatever! Just make him stop. P-please!"

The young woman cracked her knuckles and smirked at him.

"As you wish. I will tell him _personally_ to stop, just give me a moment…" she said and she walked over to Drift's side and started to climb onto his back.

The moment she touched his side, the mech flinched and squealed, trying not to move in fear he would harm both of them.

When Lisa managed to climb onto his back the tickling feeling stopped and the warrior sighed with relief.

"Finally…" he mumbled to himself and he wiped away some tears out of his optics.

"Are you alright up there?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Double-attack!" was the only answer he got.

"Oh great…" he murmured silently and only a few seconds later he exploded in desperate laughter when tiny hands reached under his armor or stroking sensitive wires or sensor nodes.

"No! Nonononono! Stahahap ihihit! You two! STOP! N-not…fair!"

"What's the matter~?" he heard Lisa's amused question.

"T-ticklish! I am ticklish hahaha! Please…STOP IT!"

The siblings could only laugh at that and continued to tickle the swords mech into tears.

The ex Decepticon squealed with laughter, when they found another weak spot and slowly he turned onto his back, let the two humans climb all over his body until they sat on his belly when he had turned around. He wriggled, legs kicking in the ear, tears streaming out of his optics and his face already pink from laughing way too hard after such a long time of pain and despair. But deep inside him he enjoyed the whole situation. Finally he could laugh, finally he could have some fun in his life, after all the bad things that happened to him.

There were no leaders around him, no people who would judge him for having such a ridiculous weakness. He could just lay there and enjoy it.

But every fun had to have an end at some point.

And this point was now reached.

Without a warning Drift quickly wrapped his fingers around the two humans and lifted them from his belly.

"Hey!" Lisa laughed and she playful wiggled in his grasp, but it was impossible for her to free herself.

"Enough," Drift whispered.

"I can't take it anymore. I surrender, you win, okay?" he asked with a giggle.

"Hmm I dunno…"

The mech growled playfully.

"Don't make me take revenge on you!"

"Okay, okay, you gave up, we will stop. Deal?"

The Mech could only laugh at this.

"Deal," he said with a laugh and he put them back onto his belly.

"Behave!" he said warningly, but with amusement in his voice.

"We will," Lisa said with a smile.

"And now I know you're different than the others were."

Drift raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I have seen what happened to the big cities. They destroyed everything…they killed humans without a reason. At first I thought you were one of them, but you're not. You are nice and funny."

Drift blushed a little at this and he chuckled with embarrassment.

"The bots you've seen were Decepticons. They are ruthless and very dangerous."

"What about you? Are you one of them?"

"No."

"Who are you then?"

Drift sighed.

"I wish I would know that little one. I wish I would know that…"

He cleared his throat and sat both humans back onto the ground before he sat up.

"Anyway, I think I owe you two something."

"What? But…why?" Lisa asked confused.

The Mech chuckled.

"Well you two managed to make me laugh. Something I haven't done since a very long time."

"What happened to you?"

"This is a long story. Too long to tell you know," he said and while he was talking he clutched the wound on his arm. The wound started to hurt again.

"Looks indeed like a long story. How about that: You come with us. Me and my brother have a farm, not far away from here. We are alone. We can help you clean your wound and we make sure you will feel better. How's that?"

"You two are alone? What happened to your parents?"

The brown-haired girl looked to the ground and that was answer enough.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to –".

"No! It's not your fault. No need to be sorry. We are fine, really."

"But…I don't want to be a burden for you."

"You're not a burden. We have enough space on our farm. You can stay as long as you wish and nobody will find you there. Besides we would be glad if you would stay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Drift blushed a bit more.

"Why…thank you Lisa…"

"The young girl smiled warmly at him.

"You are welcome…you didn't tell me your name."

"Drift. My name is Drift."

"Drift? That's…that's an interesting name."

"You wanna find out how interesting?"

Drift smirked at her.

"Or are you too scared…human?"

"Pfft! I am not scared and Max isn't either, right?"

The young boy just laughed at her.

"See?"

"Good…"

Drift stood up and walked a few meters away from them until he was able to transform into his vehicle mode. When he was done he opened the door.

"Show me how brave you really are…"

**_END_**


End file.
